runescapefandomcom_no-20200215-history
Members
Bilde:Medlem.jpg :Se også Free-to-play Pay-to-play eller Members er spillere som betaler abbonenment for å få tilgang til RuneScapes''fullversjon, og er ofte forkortet til "mems", "membs" eller "p2p". Pay-to-play versjonen av ''RuneScape''var først annonsert 4 Oktober 2001 og ble iverksatt 28 Februar 2002. De fleste oppdateringene på ''RuneScape''er bare for medlemmer. Members har flere privelegier og nyttige saker i spillet og på ''RuneScape''hjemmesiden enn free-to-play spillere. Jagex nådde 1 million medlemmer den 4 Mai 2007. Abbonement For å få tilgang til Pay-to-play versjonen av ''RuneScape, må spilleren først skaffe seg et abbonement. Når spillere abbonerer, får man medlems "kreditt" som gir de adgang til pay-to-play versjonen av RuneScape. Når man starter et abbonement med kredittkort, blir det trukket hver måned. Abbonement med andre betalingstyper kan ha varierende lengder, men man må betale for minimum en måned. Jagexsamarbeider med flere betalingsfirmaer, som hver sørger for forskjellige betalingsmetoder for abbonement, og forskjellige priser. Forskjellige betalingmetoder krever forskjellig type informasjon man må gi fra seg, under betalingsprosessen. Abbonementer kan også kanselleres eller forlenges. Ekstramateriale Medlemsskap låser opp mange egenskaper i RuneScape''som ikke er tilgjengelig for F2P spillere. Omtrent alle nyere oppdateringer for ''RuneScape''er tilgjengelig for medlemmer, men ikke for gratis spillere. Det er veldig få quests tilgjengelig for free players, i motsetning til members som kan nyte et nytt quest 1-2 ganger per måned. Her er en liste med godsaker man låser opp når man abbonerer på RuneScape: frame|right|Et medlem tar en prat med sitt King Black Dragon trofee, i huset sitt *Muligheten til å byte character names *Ni ekstra skills, samt flere muligheter i fee-to-play skills. *Man kan bruke flere transportation systemer *Mye større område å utforske *Flere tilgjengelige servers *Flere Mini-games *Bedre utstyr, som Dragon, Abyssal Whip, Barrows, og Crystal weapons og armour *Mer bank plass. F2P spillere har 103 (353 hvis man kjøper plasser fra Solomon) plasser mens membere har 571 (821 hvis man kjøper fra Solomon) *Mer Grand exchange plass. F2P spillere har bare 2 plasser mens Members har alle 6. *Members kan bygge sitt eget hus sammen med Construction skill. *En enorm menge med member-only items *Mange flere quests *Ikke noe reklame i spillet. *Mer music og lyd-effekter *Mer plass på Friend list og Ignore list (Members får 200 plasser og F2p får 100) *Man kan logge seg inn på forumet på ''RuneScape hjemmesiden *Man kan stemme på meningsmålinger og være en del av RuneScape miljøet på RuneScape hjemmesiden.(noen meningsmålinger er fra tid til annen tilgjengelig for F2p players) *Man har mulighet til å tjene penger raskere enn free spillere. frame|Et medlem hugger seg en Kano i Lumbridge(nå også for free-to-play) Det er viktig å forstå at disse fordelene blir bare tilgjengelig om et medlem logger inn på en members server. Hvis en medlems gjenstand er på en ikke-medlems server vil den være ubrukelig Gjenstandens navn vil forandres til "Members object" og examine blir "Login to a members server to use this."(logg inn på en member server for å bruke denne) Når du logger inn på en free server når medlemskapet er aktivisert, vil bankplassen gå over gratis grensa. Medlems Skills Til dags dato er det 9 av 25 skills i RuneScape''som bare er tilgjengelig for medlemmer. Members skills kommer her i alfabetisk rekkefølge: *Agility *Construction *Farming *Fletching *Herblore *Hunter *Thieving *Slayer *Summoning Det er tonnevis av fordeler når man låser opp disse skillsene. Mange medlemsquests har krav til medlems skill. Agility tillater din løpe energyå lade seg opp igjen raskere, og gjør at man kan nå visse områder ved å bruke snarveier. Med Construction, kan spillere bygge sitt eget player-owned house. Med Farming kan man plante frukt, grønnsaker, urter, og trær som bare du kan høste. Herblore lar spillere blande potionssom hjelper dem i kamp og til å trene andre skills. Hunter er en super pengemaskin, og gjenstander man skaffer ved å hunte kan brukes til å trene andre skills. Med Thieving kan man komme seg inn visse plasser og er en fin gp ressurs. Slayer låser opp nye monster og gjenstander, og f.eks. Magic Dart spellen. Siden gratis spillere ikke har tilgang til disse ni skillsene kan de ikke trenes. Dette gjør det vanskelig for gratis spilleren å komme inn på hiscoresi disse skillsene, og får de til å se mindre erfarne ut. Medlems skills gjør opp en tredjedel av av alle skills i ''RuneScape. Summoning Med Summoning, kan medlemmer få et maksimum combat-level høyere enn gratis spillere. Med Attack, Strength, Defence, Hitpoints, Prayer, Magic, Ranging og, Summoning, på level 99, får memberscombat level 138. Siden Summoning er members, vil gratis spillere fortsatt ha maksimum combat level 126.(husk at en member spiller som er 138, vil på F2p servere vær 126). Summoning kappen kan kjøpes av Pikkupstix i Taverley. Områder for medlemmer Gratis-spillere har begrenset tilgang til RuneScape verdenen. Gratis-spillere har bare Asgarnia, Misthalin, det nordøstlige puntet på Karamja, og det meste av Wildernesså utforske. Med medlemskap låser man opp hele verdenskartet world map, som igjen låser opp nye quests, folk og aktiviteter å utforske. Her er en kort liste over noen, men ikke alle landområdene som er reservert for medlemmer: frame|right|Et medlem står på trappa utenfor Slayertårnet i Morytania * Morytania ** Canifis ** Port Phasmatys ** Mort'ton ** Haunted Woods ** Mort Myre Swamp ** Burgh de Rott ** Meiyerditch ** Slayer Tower ** Abandoned Mine ** Fenkenstrain's Castle * Kharidian Desert ** Menaphos ** Sophanem ** Pollnivneach ** Nardah ** Kalphite Lair ** Bedabin Camp ** Bandit Camp ** Ruins of Uzer ** Quarry * Kandarin ** Ardougne ** Catherby ** Seer's Village ** Hemenster ** Yanille ** Tree Gnome Stronghold ** Tree Gnome Village ** White Wolf Mountain ** Eagle's Peak ** Port Khazard ** Piscatoris Fishing Colony ** Witchaven * Tirannwn ** Lletya ** Isafdar ** Prifddinas ** Arandar ** Tyras Camp ** Port Tyras * Store deler av Karamja ** Brimhaven frame|right|Et medlem står på en bro i Shilo Village, med sin Swamp Titan ** Shilo Village ** Tai Bwo Wannai ** Kharazi Jungle ** Cairn Isle * Feldip Hills ** Gu'Tanoth ** Jiggig ** Oo'glog * Mer av Asgarnia ** Burthorpe ** Taverley ** Taverley Dungeon ** Dark Wizards' Tower * Små deler av Misthalin ** Mage Training Arena ** Dig Site * Fremennik Province + Lunar Sea ** Relleka ** Mountain Camp ** Waterbirth Island ** Miscellania + Etceteria ** Lunar Isle ** Fremennik Isles *** Jatizso *** Neitiznot ** Iceberg * Ape Atoll ** Marim ** Crash Island * Den nordlige delen av Wilderness ** Mage Arena ** Wilderness Agility Course ** Scorpion Pit * Troll Country ** Trollweiss Mountain ** Trollheim ** Troll Stronghold ** Death Plateau * God Wars Dungeon * Annet (ikke synlig på kartet, stort sett under bakken) ** Zanaris (Dimensjonen der feene bor) ** Keldagrim (Dverg byen) ** Dorgesh-Kaan (Cave Goblin byen) ** TzHaar (Tzhaar byen) ** Puro-Puro (Impling land) ** Mange Dungeons Minispill De fleste minigames i RuneScape er bare for medlemmer.Minigames kan være co-op konkurranse mellom spillere eller bare et spill en kan spille på egen hånd eller på lag med andre. Minigames kan være en god måte å sanke xp i combateller andre skills. Et artig tidsfordriv hvor man har det gøy med andre spillere i vennlig konkurranse. Minigames er et artig alternativ til utforsking, questing og skilling og er bare for medlemmer. Her er en alfabetisk liste over disponible minigames for members: *Agility Pyramid - En super-rask måte for spillere å trene Agility, og er samtidig en ålreit pengetjenings metode. *Barbarian Assault - Morsom co-op combat minigame som låser opp nye rustinger og nyttige gjenstander. *Barrows - Et artig og krevende solo combat minigame som har verdifulle premier, inkludert Barrows equipment, som er noe av den beste av rustning man kan ha på kroppen! *Blast Furnace - En effektiv måte å smi bars på, og er også en god måte å få experience i flere forskjellige skills. *Bounty Hunter - En fin måte å få drept andre spillere.Drep andre spillere og plyndre folk! *Brimhaven Agility Arena - En super måte å trene Agility på, for spillere som har moderat høy agility level. *Burthorpe Games Room - Et rom hvor spillere kan spille en rekke brettspill. *Castle Wars - Et veldig populært lagspill kalt Capture the Flag, hvor to lag infiltrerer hverandres slott å prøver å stjele motstanderens flagg og bringe det over til sitt eget slott.Man kan bytte inn poeng for å få dekorative rustninger og kapper. *Clan Wars - Hvilken klan er sterkest? *Champion Challenge - Møt helter fra åtte forskjellige raser i kamp! Slår du alle, møter du en helt av din egen rase! *Duel Arena - En mot en til døden. *Fishing Trawler - Et interessant fiskespill hvor spillere prøver å tette lekkasjene samtidig som man prøver å fiske.Premien er fisk opp til ditt fishing level, så jo høyere jo bedre! *Gnome Ball - Et krevende Agility minigame hvor spillere prøver å sende ballen til hverandre til den ender i kurven, samtidig som gnomer prøver å takle deg før du får kastet.Her kan man få agility o ranging xp.! *Gnome Restaurant - Spillere prøver å levere mat til sultne kunder i rekordfart.Her kan man få noen unike gjenstander og andre premier. *Mage Arena - Lær om God Spells og skaff deg en God Cape og en God Staff!Disse spellsene er et fint tillegg til arsenalet til enhver trollmann. *Mage Training Arena - En av de raskeste måtene å skaffe Magic xp; Arenaen tilbyr fire forskjellige minigames som hver krever en forskjellig type magi.Mestrer du dette kan du tjene, Pizzazz points som du kan veksle inn i runer eller andre nyttige ting, og for ikke og glemme Infinity Robes! *Pest Control - Veldig populært co-op combat lagspill hvor man skal beskytte en sårbar Void Knight mens du sloss mot monstre og angriper portaler.Poen kan veksles inn i hvilken som helst combat skil eller i et utvalg av gjenstander. *Pyramid Plunder - Ekstremt rask Thieving xp. Combat er også en faktor her. *Ranging Minigame - Ranging trening.Samle poeng son kan veksles inn i f.eks.rune arrows. *Rat Pits - Spillere kan trene katten sin til å bli en råhellcat eller en smart Wily cat. *Rogue's Den - Spillere snor seg gjennom en labyrint med feller og hindere.Feiler du blir du teleportert ut og må begynne på nytt.Her kan du få grei Agility og Thieving xp og Rouge Armor som bevis på dine skills. *Shades of Mort'ton - Bygg et tempel og forsvar det fra onde ånder.En av de beste måtene å trene Crafting på, og en god måte å få Firemaking xp på, eller bare en måte å teste ut combat skillsa dine. *Sorceress's Garden - Spillere sniker seg rundt elementals for å komme seg til et Sq'irk Tre for å plukke Sq'irk frukt.Blir man tatt er det en teleport ut!God Thieving xp. *Soul Wars - Et spill der det er meningen å drepe Avataren (som er lokalisert i hver sin ende av banen) til det andre laget flest ganger ved hjelp av dyktige slayer-mestere og ved å ofre Soul Fragment på Soul Obelisk lokalisert midt i banen på en liten øy. *Tai Bwo Wannai Cleanup - Rydd opp Tai Bwo Wannai. Pass på man kan møte farlige Bush Snakes og Broodoo victims!Spillere kan her tjene trading sticks som kan veksles inn i ymse gjenstander. frame|right|Et medlem snakker med Juna og gjør seg klar for Minispillet "Tears of Guthix". *Tears of Guthix - Samle opp Guthix's tårer i en hellig hule voktet av slangetjeneren Juna.Tårene gir xp i din laveste skill! *Temple Trekking - Eskorter borgere gjennom den farlige Mort Myre Swamp i Morytania til et tempel ved River Salve. Klarer man dette får man tokens som man kan veksle inn i en tilfeldig premie, som f'eks. urter eller barrer, eller bøker som gir xp i forskjellige skills!Man kan også få tak i den sjeldne Lumberjack skjorta om man dreper nok undead lumberjacks. *Treasure trail - Spillerne følger kryptiske spor som kan lede til en verdifull skatt. Skatten inkluderer Runer, Holy Book Pages, Trimmed Armor, God Armor, Third Age Armor og mye mer! *Trouble Brewing - To lag konkurrerer om å brygge flest flasker med rom! Xp i et vell av skills kan skaffes her. *TzHaar Fight Cave - Spillere sloss alene mot Tzhaar monstere!Om du kan motstå massene å slå den berømte TzTok-Jad, det nest sterkeste monsteret i spillet, kan du få kloa i Fire cape!Du får også en bunke Tokkul.Hvor mye avhenger av hvor langt du kommer. *TzHaar Fight Pit - Spillerne blir kastet inn i en alle mot alle kamp til døden!Allianser og svik er her en stor del av spillet.Bare en kan stå igjen til sist.Vinner man en runde får man en bunke Tokkul. De fleste medlemmer prøver ut minispill.Mange av de er morsomme og et fint avbrekk fra det man vanligvis driver med.Tidsfordriv med stort sett artige og nyttige premier. Full Tilgang F2P spillere har begrenset tilgang til Free-to-play skills. Siden områder og treningsmetoder også er begrenset, kan det være vanskelig for gratis-spilleren å skaffe seg høyt level i disse skillsene.Gratis-spillere kan ikke bruke medlemsgjenstander i kamp.Mange guilds er også plassert i medlems soner.Med medlemsskap får man full tilgang til ikke bare lassevis med medlemsskills, men også f2p skillsene. frame|Et medlem viser fram noen Medlemsgjenstander, henholdsvis; [[Dagon'Hai Hat, Crafting Skillcape, Amulet of Glory, Inferno Adze,Dragon Platebody, Dragonfire Shield,Dragon Platelegs, Firegloves, Villager Sandals og Ring of Fire.]] Her er en liste over noe man kan vente seg, om man blir medlem: *Attack **Håndtering av salamanders (har også Ranged og Magic krav) **Bruk av poisoned daggers og spears **Dragon weapons fra level 60 **Barrows weapons og Abyssal Whip fra level 70 **Godsword fra level 75 som har den høyeste strenght bonus du kan få av et våpen. **Forkjellige andre typer våpen som f.eks questgjenstander og andre typer våpen som f.eks. claws, spears, halberds, og hastas *Defence **Granite armour fra 50 (krever også 50 Strength) **Dragon Armour fra 60 **Barrows armour fra 70 **Third age armour fra 65 **Andre typer rustninger fra quests *Strength **Granite maul fra 50 **Granite armour fra (krever også 50 Defence) **Obsidian maul og Dragon halberd fra 60 *Hitpoints **Poisonskade og disease er bare for medlemmer *Ranged **Håndtering av salamanders (har også Attack og Magic krav) **Bruk av poisoned arrows **Bruk av kaste-våpen som darts, throwing knives, throwing axes, javelins, Chinchompas, og Red chinchompas **Bruk av metaller(forbi bronse), spesial, juvel-spiss, og magiske bolts **Håndtering av metall crossbows **Dorgeshuun crossbows kan håndteres fra level 28 **Hunter's crossbows kan håndteres fra 50 **Magic longbows og Magic shortbows kan håndteres fra level 50 **Blue, Red, og Black dragonhide rustning kan brukes fra 50, 60, og 70 ranged **Crystal bow kan håndteres fra level 70 **Karil's crossbow og Karil's armour kan brukes fra level 70 *Magic **Håndtering av salamanders (har også Attack og Ranged krav) **Mystic Robes og Splitbark Armour kan brukes fra level 40 **Ahrim's Robes kan brukes fra level 70 **Bruk av Lunar og Ancient magi **Tilgang til flere nye spells som God spells, Iban Blast, og Magic Dart *Prayer **Prayers Protect from Summoning (level 35), Retribution (level 46), Redemption (49), Smite (52), Chivalry (60), og Piety (70) er bare for medlemmer **Tilgang til prayer utstyr som god books, vestments, og unholy symbols. *Cooking **Evne til å tilberede monkfish fra level 62 **Evne til å tilberede shark fra level 80 **Evne til å tilberede et vell av ny mat, som chocolate bombs, mange nye pies, og egenskapen til å brygge drikke. *Woodcutting **Tilgang til teak trees fra level 35 **Tilgang til maple trees og hollow trees fra level 45 **Tilgang til mahogany trees fra level 50 **Evne til å håndtere Dragon axe fra level 61 **Tilgang til magic trees fra level 75 *Fishing **Fluefiske i Shilo Village for raskere trening, i tillegg til nye fiskeområder **Man kan bruke Fishing Guild fra level 68 **Sharks kan fiskes fra 76 **Mange nye typer fisk å fange, som manta rays, sea turtles, leaping sturgeon, monkfish, og rainbow fish. *Firemaking **Bedre kubber å brenne **Evne til å tenne på oljelamper og andre lyskilder *Crafting **Evne til å spinne flax til bowstrings fra level 10 **Evne til å lage Yak hide armour **Evne til å lage Snakeskin armour **Evne til å lage Dragonhide armour **Evne til å lage Dragonstone og Onyx Jewellery *Smithing **Evne til å smi cannonballs fra level 35 **Evne til å smi metallgjenstander som bolts, dart tips (krever The Tourist Trap questen), arrowheads, oljelamper, og kastekniver **Evne til å smi nails av forskjellig metall **Evne til å smi crossbow limbs **Evne til å smi claws *Mining **Tilgang til Coal Trucks for raskere kull utvinning **Evne til å grave ut pure essence fra level 30 (krever Rune Mysteries quest) **Evne til å grave ut sandstone fra level 35 **Evne til å grave ut gem rocks i Shilo Village fra 40 **Evne til å grave ut granite fra 45 **Tilgang til dusinvis nye gruveplasser *Runecrafting **Evne til å lage mist runes fra level 6 **Evne til å lage dust runes fra level 10 **Evne til å lage mud runes fra level 13 **Evne til å lage smoke runes fra level 15 **Evne til å lage steam runes fra level 19 **Evne til å lage lava runes fra level 23 **Evne til å lage cosmic runes fra level 27 **Evne til å lage chaos runes fra level 35 **Evne til å lage astral runes fra level 40 **Evne til å lage nature runes fra level 44 **Evne til å lage law runes fra level 54 **Evne til å lage death runes fra level 65 **Evne til å lage blood runes fra level 77 **Tilgang til Abyss så man kan lage runer raskere **Tilgang til Ourania Runecrafting Altar **Evne til å bruke rune pouch Medlems Quester Majoriteten av quests i RuneScape er tilgjengelig bare for medlemmer. Disse questene låser opp nye områder, nye transportsystemer og nye skills.Til dags dato er det 18 free quests, og 122 quester for medlemmer.Her er en komplett liste medlemsquester: *All Fired Up *Animal Magnetism *Another Slice of H.A.M. *As a First Resort... *Back to my Roots *Between a Rock... *Big Chompy Bird Hunting *Biohazard *Cabin Fever *Catapult Construction *Clock Tower *Cold War *Contact! *Creature of Fenkenstrain *Darkness of Hallowvale *Death Plateau *Death to the Dorgeshuun *Defender of Varrock *Desert Treasure *Devious Minds *Digsite Quest *Dream Mentor *Druidic Ritual *Dwarf Cannon *Eadgar's Ruse *Eagles' Peak *Elemental Workshop *Elemental Workshop II *Enakhra's Lament *Enlightened Journey *The Eyes of Glouphrie *A Fairy Tale Part I *A Fairy Tale Part II *Family Crest *The Feud *Fight Arena *Fishing Contest *Forgettable Tale of a Drunken Dwarf *The Fremennik Trials *The Fremennik Isles *Garden of Tranquility *Gertrude's Cat *Ghosts Ahoy *The Giant Dwarf *The Golem *The Grand Tree *The Great Brain Robbery *Grim Tales *The Hand in the Sand *Haunted Mine *Hazeel Cult *Heroes Quest *Holy Grail *Horror from the Deep *Icthlarin's Little Helper *In Aid of the Myreque *In Pyre Need *In Search of the Myreque *Jungle Potion *King's Ransom *Land of the Goblins *Legends Quest *Legacy of Seergaze *Lost City *The Lost Tribe *Lunar Diplomacy *Making History *Meeting History *Merlin's Crystal *Monkey Madness *Monk's Friend *Mountain Daughter *Mourning's Ends Part I *Mourning's Ends Part II *Murder Mystery *My Arm's Big Adventure *Nature Spirit *Observatory Quest *Olaf's Quest *One Small Favour *Perils of Ice Mountain *Plague City *Priest in Peril *Rag and Bone Man *Rat Catchers *Recipe for Disaster *Recruitment Drive *Regicide *Rocking Out *Roving Elves *Royal Trouble *Rum Deal *Scorpion Catcher *Sea Slug Quest *Shades of Mort'ton *Shadow of the Storm *Sheep Herder *Shilo Village *Slug Menace *Smoking Kills *A Soul's Bane *Spirit of Summer *Spirits of the Elid *Summer's End *Swan Song *Swept Away *Tai Bwo Wannai Trio *A Tail of Two Cats *Tears of Guthix *Temple of Ikov *Throne of Miscellania *The Tourist Trap *TokTz-Ket-Dill *Tower of Life *Tree Gnome Village *Tribal Totem *Troll Romance *Troll Stronghold *Underground Pass *Wanted! *Watch Tower *Waterfall Quest *What Lies Below *While Guthix Sleeps *Witch's House *Wolf Whistle *Zogre Flesh Eaters Flere Servere frame|right|Et lite utvalg Medlemsservere Medlemmer kan kan logge inn på servere reservert Pay-to-play versjonen av RuneScape.Om et medlem ønsker det kan man logge inn på Free-to-play servere.På disse serverene kan man ikke bruke alle spillfunksjonene som er tilgjengelig på Pay-to-play servere.Det er 85 medlems-servere ut av 169 verdener til sammen. RuneScape Hjemmeside Spillere som går for Pay-to-play får tilgang til nye seksjoner på RuneScape hjemmesiden som ikke gratis spillere har.To deler av hjemmesiden er reservert for medlemmer: *Forumet - Gratis-spillere kan kikke på forumtrådermen kan ikke poste eller lage nye tråder.Dette gjør det vanskeligere å kommunisere med folk i markedet, RS-Classic,seksjonene for trading, klan rekruttering, klan diskusjon, spill diskusjon og annet.Det blir vanskeligere å kontakte Jagex med forslag til oppdateringer, klager og tilbakemeldinger. *Meningsmålinger- Gratis-spillere kan ikke stemme i de fleste meningsmålingene.Meningsmålinger er viktige fordi det er hovedmetoden til Jagex for å skaffe tilbakemeldinger om spillet.Meningsmålinger påvirker ofte fremtidige oppdateringer.(Fra April 2007, kan veteran Gratis-spillere stemme i noen utvalgte meningsmålinger.) frame|right|Her ser man hvor man logger inn på forum og meningsmålinger på RuneScape's hjemmeside Medlems Strategi For å spare penger, kan man betale for et par måneder for så og kansellere medlemsskapet. Før man blir medlem kan man forberede seg på medlemstrening ved å skaffe seg de ressurser som trengs.Gjør alt til rette for medlemsquester og medlemsskills man skal trene.Når man har nådd målene sine kansellerer man medlemsskapet og forbereder seg igjen på ny runde som medlem. For enkelte kan dette være en god metode. "Snart bli medlem" sjekkliste:: *Vanlig, oak, og willow kubber for rask trening av Fletching *Mat som kake eller hummer for rask trening av Agility *Vials og seconds for Herblore *Coal og andre ores til Blast Furnace for Smithing *Nok coins til å betale for utstyret man planlegger å kjøpe på Pay-to-play *Gjenstander som kreves til medlemsquester man planlegger å gjøre Anbefalte Medlems Quester Om du planlegger å gjøre medlems quests, er det god ide å skaffe seg Gratis-spiller levels før du blir medlem, så du kan bruke mer tid på medlems quester eller skills uten å kaste bort medlems "kreditt" for noe du kunne gjort i en gratis verden. *Must Quests (disse questene åpner members verdenen for deg): **Druidic Ritual - låser opp Herblore skillen **Elemental Workshop - Grunnleggende medlemsquest som gir god xp og er et krav for flere quester **Fishing Contest - Bruk av passasjen under White Wolf Mountain **Gertrude's Cat - Fin grunnleggende introduksjonsquest **Priest in Peril - Låser opp området Morytania **Plague City - Grunnleggende medlemsquest som gir deg mulighet til Ardougne Teleport og starter en lang tråd av quester **Wolf Whistle - Låser opp Summoning *Fort Gjort Quester (disse låser opp en del nye saker og pynter på "gjort" lista di) - noen gjenstander trengs på forhånd: **Biohazard - Lett, fortsettelse av Plague City serien **Death Plateau (quest) - Ikke vær redd for troll **Dwarf Cannon - Tilater bruk av Dwarf multicannon **Fremennik Trials - Starter utforskingen av Fremennik Province, god xp **Family Crest - Bra premie, ikke for vanskelig **Holy Grail - Super premie **Jungle Potion - Starter Karamja quester, gir Herblore xp **Lost City - Tillater bruk av Dragon longsword og Dragon dagger og tillater tilgang til Zanaris **Merlin's Crystal - En viktig hjørnestensquest **Recruitment Drive - Tillater kjøp av god armor, og du kan setter respawn pointet i Falador. *Utviklingsquester (Disse vil ekspandere medlemskunnskapen og forberede deg til videre questing) - bygger på quester du har begynt på: **A Fairy Tale Part I - Gir deg mer når du farmer **Eagle's Peak - Har du prøvd hunting? **Ghosts Ahoy - Utforsk Morytania **Tree Gnome Village - Gnome serien starter **The Grand Tree - Fortsetter Gnome serien **Hero's Quest - Tillater bruk av Dragon battleaxe og Dragon mace og gir tilgang til Hero's Guild **Nature Spirit - Traske rundt i Mort Myre Swamp **In Search of the Myreque - bygg videre på Nature Spirit **Shilo Village Quest - Velkommen til Shilo **Tourist Trap - Jobbe mot Desert Treasure **Troll Stronghold - Super premie 2 x 10000xp lamper **The Feud - Lett ørken quest som hjelper deg videre i Thieving **Underground Pass - En noe vanskelig quest som gir deg Iban's Staff **Waterfall Quest - En givende quest som dreier seg om Elves *Lengre Quester (For mer erfarne spillere): **One Small Favour - Kjekk premie keyring (lagrer nøkler, sparer plass i banken) **Tai Bwo Wannai Trio - Utforsking av Karamja **Monkey Madness - Questen som gir deg Dragon scimitar **Regicide - Inn i alveland **Roving Elves - Krystallutstyr **Shades of Mort'ton - Nytt minispill **In Aid of the Myreque - Ny bank i Morytania **Legends Quest **Horror from the Deep **Fight Arena **Desert Treasure - En av de vanseligste quester i spillet, gir tilgang til Ancient Magicks **While Guthix Sleeps - Låser opp nye monster, og utstyr. Kan bare startes etter du er ferdig med de fleste andre questene (krever 270 quest points). Forberedelse for avslutting av medlemsskap Når man går fra Pay-to-play til Free-to-play, er det en del ting man på tenke på før medlemsskapet er over.Begrensningene av områder på gratis-serverene, og at man bare har gratis-skills igjen å trene er noe å tenke på.Husk også på Bank plassen din.Gratis-spillere har bare 68 bank plasser i motsetning til medlemmer som har 496.Om du har mindre enn 68 gjenstander i banken når medlemsskapet er over er det ingenting å bekymre seg for.Har du derimot over 68 gjenstander i banken, bør du kanskje tenke på dette: *Medlemsgjenstander er ikke brukbare i Free-to-play verdener. Du kan oppbevare medlemsgjenstander i banken, men de vil jo ta opp plass.Det kan være en god ide og selge medlemsgjenstander før medlemsskapet er omme, om du da ikke planlegger et nytt medlemskap om ikke lenge. *Når medlemsskapet er over, vil alle gjenstander du har i banken fortsatt være der, selv om du hadde over 68 gjenstander. Problemet er at du vil være begrenset til ikke-medlems bankplass.Nye gjenstander kan ikke bli dyttet inn i en bank som har over 68 plasser. Gjenstander kan bare bli dyttet inn om de allerede er et eksemplar i banken fra før.Problemene oppstår når du fjerner alle av en type gjenstand fra banken og du er over 68 plasser.For å unngå dette bankplassproblemet, kan det være en god ide å ha mer enn en av de gjenstandene du kommer til å bruke på gratis-serverene.Gjør du dette, kan du fritt ta ut og inn gjenstanden fra banken uten problemer.Husk at du ikke kan legge en "ny" ting fra gratis-verden inn i banken.Bruk heller "remove-all-but-one" enn "remove all" funksjonen. *Om du ikke planlegger å bli medlem igjen, er det lurt å selge alle medlemsgjenstandene før du kansellerer abbonementet.Da kan du få du en god del gullpenger og forbereder banken for F2p. Anbefaler å ikke droppe alt utstyret ditt i Falador Party Room siden det er en stor sjanse for at du returnerer til spillet senere. ;). Nyttige Linker *PayByCash informasjon *Detaljert PayByPhone informasjon *Detaljert PayBySMS informasjon *PayByCash's komplette liste over aksepterte betalingsmetoder en:Members lt:Members de:Mitglieder nl:Members cs:Pay to play es:Members